Kad's Dastardly Plotbunny Drabbles
by Hypegiaphobia
Summary: These are all the things I think up, that may remain one shots. I'm not going to keep creating new books for each idea that pops up, so this is where they nap until they have a lot of like-minded siblings, in which they'll be moved to grow large & happy. Not all these drabbles will be written the same way, it depends on the mood I feel when writing each chapter. :) Enjoy! :)
1. Solitude (NA x Bl)

Chapter 1 (Naruto x Bleach) - Solitude

As the last cero wolf was killed off, Starrk stills in the air, while Shunsui Kyōaku relaxes, a grin on his face. He looks at Starrk, wondering how the Primera Espada will react to losing his little hollow companion. Starrk remains silent, as if waiting for his literal 'other half' to start shouting at him for not believing in her. The shout never comes, and ice starts to claw up his veins, his heart stuttering.

"…Lillinette…?" No response is given, at least from the one he whispered for.

"Ah, it seems you can still function, so far, without that much of your soul. Tell me, how much of your soul just died off? And not just the midget part, that you seem to cherish. Is this a power that only you, now, possess, or can all hollows split of parts of their souls?"

Starrk is silent, still straining his ears for his little Lillinette's call.

Shunsui sighs. "You know, if you weren't a hollow, I would actually feel pity for you. But, since you're mourning, you make my job easier than I thought it would be. It's nice to take a breather, and re-plan every once-in-a-while."

A ripple of spiritual pressure spreads across Karakura town, pausing the fights going on around them.

"Huh, I guess that just pushed you over the edge, didn't it? Oh well, hopefully this doesn't cause too much of a ruckus." Shunsui watched the Espada as he began to move. "Oh, you're going to actually fight? How surprising."

Coyote Starrk was clutching his head, small noises coming from the hollow, too quiet to understand. The murmuring grew in volume, until the Captain could hear what he was saying.

"Of course, you're not going to fight. You motivation just died, and you don't know what to do. But, I certainly expected more from something of your position, not for you to beg for the dead to return."

The Primera's face spasmed at the reminder, and his murmurings were silenced. He gasped, almost in pain, before collapsing to his knees. As Shunsui watched, small cracks started appearing on the hollow. Bits of what seemed to be dust or something started falling from the cracks, as the covering began to fall apart, dropping off his skin, and swirling around him. The dust, or sand maybe, almost seemed sentient, by the way it curled around the figure beneath the sand. It slithered its way into the Primera Espada's hollow hole, more than should probably even fit. As the sand slowly disappeared, Shunsui could now clearly see the new form the Espada appeared as.

A teal eye looked back at him, and in his hollow hole, a black sclera with a red needled pupil glared right back at him. Starrk stared at him, before his face crumpled into a demonic snarl, that was aimed at the poor Captain.

 **"You miserable piece of flesh! You destroyed what was mine, and mine alone! Do you realize what, exactly, you've just done?!"**


	2. Good Little Sakura (NA)

Chapter 2: (NA) - Good Little Sakura

Sakura Haruno was always a good girl. She helped her mom with shopping and gardening, she helped her dad with cooking and helped him put away his stuff when he got home from work. She was a good little girl.

Except for when she wasn't.

Sakura was always complimented for how sweet and helpful she was, but that wasn't the whole picture. Sometimes the things that were in her cute little head, weren't the cute little thoughts that you thought they were.

Sakura was a good girl. And it felt great to be a liar. Her parents got the good little girl they wanted, and she got rewarded for acting like a good little girl.

"Sakura, dear. What would you like for your birthday?"

"Mommy, can I have that pretty dolly in the window? I really want to have it."

Sakura did not want that dolly. She had been looking in the window at another little girl, seeing her whining for that dolly, and believed it was what all little girls should want.

Sakura was a strange little girl. She didn't seem to fit in with the other children, but Sakura still tried to blend in. She knew it wasn't good to be different, because the different little boys and girls were snatched away and were never seen again. She might not like having to act like a sweet little girl, but it was better than not being anything at all. Thankfully for sweet little Sakura, she had breaks from acting, where she could just be. In her room, she didn't have to worry about disappearing forever for being different. And she spent that free time drawing the pictures that she wanted to draw, and the words she wanted to write, instead of the cookie-cutter coloring all kids had to.

Sakura was a good little girl, but sometimes she had to restrain herself. The little voice in her head begged and screamed for her to do something crazy, to scare the people cooing over her, but she wouldn't, because a good little girl didn't do that.

She wondered if other little girls had a voice in their heads or if it was something else that made her different. Either way, she made sure to keep it a secret, and told no one about the dreams and nagging voice in the background. She would always remember that different means being taken away, always.


	3. What is Reality (HP x Bl)

HP x Bleach

 **Hey guys, sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. I promise I have at least 1 legit reason why I was unavailable for so long.**

 **I was actually using what little spare time I had to get some more ideas on what to write about, as well as try to improve the ideas I've jotted down.**

 **I'm currently using the scraps of time I can piece together to fleshing out some ideas before the little** **plot-bunnies** **die of neglect.**

 **I prefer using a notebook to make these, because for some reason real paper helps me concentrate, so that takes time as well.**

 **Hopefully I'm not biting off more than I can chew... *sweatdrop***

 **Ok** **, I'm done now. Go on and read what I posted. Enjoy~! :)**

He stared out at the bloodstained battlefield, in dark remembrance. He gazed about the piles of corpses, and frowned. He remembered a time before the unearthed graveyard; a time where he could joke with his two companions. They were a carrot and a bush.

No, they were people,...but he remembered a family of red, and a talking knot of hair. Their names were lost to him, but the faint feelings of them were still there, although faint. One was male, and seemed to have been possessive of what he could call his. The other was female and had valued knowledge and authority, almost to the point of obsession.

But what he remembered most was betrayal; they had abandoned him, he vaguely recalled, on numerous occasions (For some reason, a dragon comes to mind).

He was jarred from his musings as the sky started bleeding again. The man, (for that was all he ever was), hunkered down for a long wait. He had learned that his wielder took forever to lower his blood-lust.

* * *

Kenpachi leered at his prey, craving for the day when he'll actually be fighting an opponent at full tilt.

Unfortunately, the reaper was strong enough that finding a willing opponent, much less a challenging one, was rare.

His jagged sword slashed through the hollow, almost gorging on the blood spilled.

Kenpachi continued to 'feed' his sword until, finally, there were no more left to cut down.

"Kenny~! There you are~! I thought you got lost again~!" Yachiru, a pink-haired, childish lieutenant, shouted.

She hopped on his back and clung to Kenpachi like a koala.

"You're the reason I keep getting lost!"

"Nu-uh~! It's your fault, because you listen to me~!"

"You won't let me NOT listen to you!"

"Well, that's your problem~!" giggled Yachiru.

They continued arguing, Kenpachi stepping over the occasional crater from flung hollows.

Yachiru was glad the hollow corpses dissolved, otherwise she'd have to pawn off ANOTHER thing

to the 2nd and 3rd seats, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

* * *

The blood had stopped, leaving a small lake across the battlefield. The lonely man stood alone, as he had for what seemed like his whole existence, only joined with scraps of memories from another existence.

He remembered having a different name than he did now. Something about needles, maybe? Green and lightning had been all he remembered of his past self. Maybe he used to be able to shoot green lightning?

At least he retained a part of himself from back then, even if it seemed to have a bad connection.

His little island in this world was sparse of plants, with little room to walk around without venturing out into the red sea.

Little specks of himself flaked off like wear and tear, causing mild concern, but it had always been like this.

He understood that he wouldn't be in this kind of shape if his wielder, for he would never have a master, had connected with him instead of treating him as a cheap sword.

The man paced on the little island, irritation of his wielder simmering in his mind. What could he do to get his manhandling wielder from chipping away at his being?


	4. Coffee (KHR)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or the inspiration, just the response.**

 **I happened to get this idea when an author was wondering a specific question. You can thank the author of "Conspiracy Theorist Tsuna"** **, ariathal2410, for the creation of this blurb.**

Coffee.

Want. Coffee.

Need. Coffee.

Reborn had a horrible day. His new tailor didn't learn his measurements yet, and the suit he made was the only one without bloodstains.

It pulled and tugged the whole time, making him far more irritable than usual.

And an uncomfortable Reborn was a violent Reborn squared.

His mission was also a factor, what with his target being a paranoid conspiracy theorist.

A conspiracy theorist is already bad, what with the sheer insanity between their ears, add a double heaping of paranoia though…

Worst. Target. Ever.

So of course, to get the job done, Reborn had to stake out a paranoid madman, who had absolutely no schedule to stick to.

The man even slept in the tightest alcoves at his own convenience, no matter what was going on!

Reborn had made this particular 'expiration' a bloodbath, to show his displeasure.

While he could delay the blazing anger for a while, it didn't matter how the man died, so long as he was made a violent example of.

The only reason there even was a hit out for the creep, was because of his relations and connections.

Madman he may be, but he was surprisingly connected. Mainly civilian, though.

Reborn restrained himself from crawling to the coffee pot, but just barely.

He refused to show such weakness to the point of passing out.

Every movement was a battle with his pride, his tearing suit, and his draining consciousness.

A blur zipped past him, making his already sore eyes strain to follow it.

Reborn's head pounded as he tried to find where the blur went, making him more likely to kill whatever caused it.

Something crunched under his foot, and as he looked down to study what it was, he struggled to not fall over from the sudden leaning position.

Next to his foot was a wrapper with the contents crushed inside.

It was…..

...Candy? Did the stupid cow drop these? A trail of candy led to the stairs, where he remembers the blur heading towards.

Reborn didn't have time for this. He needed his coffee NOW.

He walked as steadily as he could to the kitchen, the thought of coffee being the push that make the trip possible.

Nana, the dear that she was, seemed to know that Reborn was in desperate need of his black coffee.

She had brewed him 8 cups worth of his favorite kind, extra strong.

As he sat down to truly become one with the coffee, he had a vague feeling of urgency.

Reborn always followed his instincts, so he chugged his coffee until there was no more left.

Something was going to happen that will require him fully conscious, and while he can't be completely awake, he'll do what he can to reconnect with reality.

A blur zoomed through the kitchen, bumping the table where his now empty coffee mug rested.

While furious at the disrespect to _the precious_ , Reborn was relieved that he had already drained his massive cup.

Reborn darted after the blur, to both find out who it was and to teach them the proper way to treat _the precious_.

* * *

Reborn locked the door to the attic with a sense of accomplishment.

It had taken a lot of scheming to finally trap the _thing_ , mostly due to his skills being focused on assassination rather than capture unharmed.

He was demanding a pay raise for this, though.

He was not paid enough to willingly work with a high Sky, sugar or otherwise.

It took most of his concentration to not react to the Sky Flames poking and examining his, and he didn't want to deal with the repercussions if his focus slipped.

He'd either automatically smother the threat or latch on, trying to force a bond with the teasing Flames; both causing a major situation with Vongola and their allies.

So that's what brought him to the point of locking Tsunayoshi Sawada in his own attic.

Dame-Tsuna wouldn't stop pulling and tugging at his Flames, in his sugar craze, and as long as he couldn't reach him, he can go back and make another cup to reward himself.

He was not paid _nearly_ enough.


End file.
